Mistake or Design
by ThugSensei
Summary: A story of how a young German boy meets a french hell of the streets by the boy's voice and soon become inseparable. (I do not own any of the SNK characters in the story also I do not own any musical lyrics or songs said/sang in the story)


(AN: So this is my first ever fanfic *heavy breathing* I hope you can enjoy this little thing!btw this fanfic is boyxboy)

There was a man that was always known as the cause of people's deaths or the cause of the disappearance of students at Eren's high school yet that didn't scared him away instead he found him very interesting. Every morning to evening he would hear rumors of him being one of the most dangerous man on campus or how he would be shot into pieces by some gang. The curiosity of Eren killed him. Eren wanted to know more about this mysterious man, but he wasn't an idiot to get involve with this type of person for the reason that he had an nonhuman aura which people would give to him. Yet being so curious, Eren has never seen the man. That didn't bother him though or that the man would never appeared in school to a point that people including Eren forgot that the man even went to their school. Eren was sure other people wanted to stop him from getting involve with that man, but he would ignore them all including his sister Mikasa. In other words, Eren really wanted to meet this man. It was like he yearn to see him with just all the little facts he knew. It sounded very insane to want to meet a man which you didn't seen the face of. At times he would ask teachers to call for the student's home to find out why is he missing school or if he is even alive, but the only thing that would respond was 'This phone is out off service or is turned off...' As days passed by, people stop caring about the man's being, yet Eren was still interested. He tried his best to find out more about him, but as the usual no information not even of his own characteristics. The only thing he knew about the man was his full name only because the teachers told him. At the end, Eren would end up in the same place as he started.

He walked through the cold and hollow space valley he knew by heart. He knew all the twists and turns and dead ends of that valley but somehow one night he found himself lost by the help of a special toxic drink. Even though he knew he was drunken it still made him angry, 'Damn that was a hard drink, how could I get lost on my own ground'. Somehow he found himself in front of a small club with red lights peeking through the closed curtained windows. He looked up to read a sign that stated "Red Life". A small chuckle escaped as he finished reading the name. ' How ridiculous,' he thought; however, he decided to enter the club to sober up before he makes an appearance to his 'boss'. He opened the door slowly to see this young highschooler kid beautifully singing his heart out in the small yet tall stage covered in bright red lights. He was stun of how good this brat could sing; all of his life he never heard someone who sang that amazing. "Walking through the city streets, Is it by mistake or design? I feel so alone on the Friday nights can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine? It's like I told you honey?" The young man sang holding the last syllables as he played the grand black piano which keep him company for hours. "Don't make me sad, don't make me cry. Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough. I don't know why. Keep making me laugh, let's go get high. The road is long, we carry on. Try to have fun in the meantime," a word after another escaped from the young man's lips, it was explainable. "Come and take a walk on the wild side. Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain. You like your girls insane. Choose your last words. This is the last time cause you and I, we were born to die" His voice was like a goddess: sweet; soft; young; powerful. Without any idea of how or when, he was sitting in the corner of the bar listening to the unforgettable brat's voice. The young man sang songs one after another and as always amazing results. But something bother him about what the boy sang. The brat only sang romance songs. He just thought the brat only knew the lyrics of those songs but he sang them with so much emotion. ' _Maybe he gets way into character when he sings or may be... desperate little brat_ ,' He let out a small smirk when he listen on what was thinking.

Hours passed, almost no one in the club. It was only him and brat's voice. He could hear the last couple of words fading away as the young boy finished his song. Soon the boy step off the stage with a bottle of water in his hands. "So he is human afterall," He said to the man who was flipping a sign to show that the club was closed. "Yup he can sing for hours and hours with that voice that's why we hired him" the owner said with a chuckle "You can leave whenever you like sir," he stated as he packed his stuff to leave, "Eren lock the doors when the man leaves," the mid 40s guy said to the younger male in the room as the he left."Yes sir!" the boy shouted. Quickly the boy let out a sigh when the door closed and dropped all of his weight on the chair next to the only costumer left in the bar. "So Eren, that's your name right?" The older male said to the boy "Uhh yeah!" Eren yelled out sounding a bit scared. "Isn't that a Turkish name?" he replied to Eren's yelp. "I think so but my mother and grandfather are German... So" Eren hold the 'o' for the last word. "Oh really that's interesting I'm French so are my grandparents and parents.." "Really?! I always loved how the french language sounded!" Eren replied quickly when the french man finished stating were he was from. Soon the man let out a small chuckle and said "i adore votre voix quand vous chantez" Eren's eyes widen "wow you sound very beautiful" he stated "What did you say?" A small pause between those two statements. "I love your voice when you sing.." the french man replied to the boy's question. Eren blushed "really? Thanks I never expected that from a man like you..."

"Why is that?"

"Well you look like a person who wouldn't enjoy this type of music..." Eren said looking away.

"Is that so... So what did you expect?"

A long pause before Eren's lips could let out "A less umm gangsterish man..." said quickly trying to avoid any conflict.

"So you didn't expect a thug to like this type of music..." the older male let out a chuckle "That's very ignorant to think about, Eren~ But I let this one slide" the older man said as he stood up. Eren was gotten of guard when the man stood up making him jump a little. Soon the man grabbed Eren's warm hand and gently placed his lips on it whispering "vous voir plus tard, ma belle Eren" Eren's only reaction was to blush bright red like the lights of the club. As the man parted from Eren to open the door to let himself out, Eren jumped up out of his seat to exclaim "My full name is Eren Jaeger! What is yours?"

"...Levi"

"Levi?"

"Levi Ackerman..."

(What did you guys think? I want your honest opinion even the hatred comments! And I WILL update this! Even though if no one likes it~)


End file.
